LIRIOS BLANCOS
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: Él buscaba una esperanza, ella una razón para continuar. Una década sin verse, más no sin pensarse. ¿Será posible que la primavera vuelva a ver brotar los lirios blancos del San Pablo? TERRYFIC.
1. Los hijos de Pony

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la maravillosa obra de Kyoko Mizuki, la historia aquí presentada es enteramente mía._

* * *

 **LIRIOS BLANCOS**

Por Andrea Tsukino

CAPÍTULO 1 "Los hijos de Pony"

El cierre de gira de la Compañía Stratford era inminente. Para finales del otoño la última parada en Milán anunciaría el impostergable regreso a casa representando para la mayoría un alivio al peso de los meses fuera del hogar, no así para el dramaturgo a cargo que, a diferencia de los demás, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una fecha extra en la marquesina. Desde sus años mozos como actor principal hasta su incursión tras bambalinas, el ahora también afamado director teatral Terrence Graham hubo experimentado en totalidad la nómada vida de los reflectores. Hoteles de paso y vagones de tren fungieron durante más de una década como cuevas de inspiración a las creaciones que, casi un lustro después, le valieron el haberse quedado a cargo no sólo de Stratford sino, además, de mantener en constancia inusitada dos de sus obras en las principales carteleras de Estados Unidos y Europa. Terry era para sus escasos 28 años un prodigio de las artes escénicas y la frescura que los amantes del teatro anhelaban después de la post guerra. Su nuevo camino en las letras —como remanso de paz—, hubo aportado desde su ópera prima una vivacidad no vista desde los tiempos de Wild.

Con el mundo a sus pies y el aseguramiento de un futuro holgado gracias a su trabajo, la única extrañeza que se rumoraba en los pasillos de cada teatro que la compañía visitaba era la inexplicable vida sentimental del adonis inglés. La historia de su unión con la ex actriz Susanna Marlow había dejado de ser vista con el toque de romanticismo épico para dar paso a un sinfín de habladurías que iban desde las más absurdas como la supuesta impotencia de Terrence, pasando por aventuras ocasionales con actrices célebres, hasta la más sensata a consideración de los que conocían bien a Graham: la abnegación de quien sabe le debe la vida a alguien. Como fuese, Terry se había acostumbrado a todas y cada una de las injurias que le imputaban sabiendo que, en casa, lejos del escrutinio público los únicos sabedores de tan amarga verdad eran él y su enferma esposa.

La salud de Susanna había ido en declive desde la última neumonía pescada; producto de un berrinche al saber de la nueva gira por Europa. Incapaz de domar sus emociones, la Marlow había recurrido al chantaje nuevamente, pero gracias a la pronta movilización de Terrence, la rabieta no pasó de una dura afección respiratoria que la postró en cama durante meses. La noche previa a la partida de Terry a Europa, Susanna se las había ingeniado para salir de casa presumiblemente ayudada por la mucama y una buena cantidad de dinero. Al notar la madre de esta la ausencia y dar aviso inmediato al marido, no fue difícil encontrarla apenas unas horas después en las cercanías de la presa _Gilboa_. Aquella noche Terry permaneció a su lado lamentándose de la pobre vida de ambos; recriminándose una y otra vez su incapacidad para amarle como creía se merecía. Una vez que Susanna salió de peligro y con la compañía atiborrándolo de telegramas solicitando su inmediata presencia, Terry finalmente partió a finales del invierno de 1923 rumbo a París en donde se reuniría con sus compañeros para el estreno de su segunda obra. Meses de extenuante trabajo dada su manía por la perfección habían dejado en Terry una espesa y oscura barba que más que avejentarlo, le había otorgado al ex noble inglés un aura misteriosa y de deliciosa tentación a decir de los cientos de mujeres que se daban cita cada noche en el _Théâtre du Châtelet_ con la esperanza de, al menos, verle hacer un desplante a cualquier reportero despistado e ignorante de sus malos tratos para con la prensa. Porque si algo seguía caracterizando a Terry era su osadía que, aun con los años, mantenía ese estado de rebeldía casi adolescente capaz de derretir a las _socialités_ europeas.

El inevitable regreso ocurrió en octubre. La vuelta a casa estuvo marcada, como era de esperarse, por los reclamos de Susanna. A pesar de que Terry le compró un obsequio en cada una de las paradas que realizó tanto en Europa como en América, sabía bien que el anhelo real de su esposa recaía en sus caricias masculinas y en las palabras de amor que jamás podría reemplazar con encajes parisinos, ni finas telas orientales que a manera de disculpas le ofrecía.

—Tres titulares en la sección rosa de espectáculos, Terry. ¡Esta vez sí que te has superado!

Un imperceptible chasquido salió de la gruesa línea que marcaban los labios de Graham.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que esas pseudo revistas que tú y tu madre se empeñan en leer son burdas e indignas de una mujer casada.

—Tal vez si la gente me viese realmente como una mujer casada no escribirían tantas barbaridades. Pero aquí... —siseó displicente —. Aquí, ¡¿cómo puedo demostrarles que eres mío?!

—Sussie, hoy no por favor.

—Terry, por favor, intentémoslo de nuevo.

La vida conyugal era un tema tabú en la casa de los Graham. Los sirvientes se habían acostumbrado a los aposentos individuales apenas separados por un enorme vestidor que Terry había mandado tapar para quedarse en absoluto aislamiento. Y no es que él jamás la hubiese tocado, los deberes que bien o mal seguían rondándole en la cabeza dada su educación le recordaban que su pasión se debía a Susanna y aunque el joven se empeñó por los primeros años de disfrutar del trémulo y escueto cuerpo de su mujer, la realidad era que jamás pudo culminar ni desfogar la masculinidad que le pesaba. Unos cuantos besos, unas desganadas caricias y la culpa para con sus recuerdos carcomiéndole el alma cada que le tenía que poseer fueron la misma escena repitiéndose una y otra vez.

—Un hijo, Terry. Un hijo tuyo y mío es lo que necesito para no ahogarme en esta prisión a la que has decidido condenarme.

—Susanna, debo viajar y...

—No tienes que contarme nada, parece que has olvidado que yo misma fui parte de esa vida que ahora te empeñas en alargar. Conmigo no tienes que fingir.

Susanna sabía mejor que nadie que las largas temporadas fuera de casa no eran más que la excusa de un hombre en deuda que no la amaba. Como fuese, ella había ganado y aunque el resultado no era el esperado el enorme diamante pendiendo de su dedo era la prueba irrefutable de que Terrence Graham, aunque lejos, era suyo en formalidad. La presión que ejerció la joven aquella noche terminó por derribar las barreras de Terry. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez un hijo podría ayudarlo a sobrellevar la tortura en que había convertido su vida. Con la mujer expectante, Terry ingresó a paso lento en el gélido lecho. El pecho de Susanna subió y bajó acaloradamente haciéndole toser de vez en cuando, la camisola que le cubría rogó por ser despojada, hacía tanto que no sentía unas manos sobre ella que casi había olvidado cómo era que se debía hacer para agradar a un hombre. Terry en cambio, frío como piedra, clamó entonces el poder corresponder a las pasiones que urgían en su esposa. No es que ella le pareciese un monstruo, por el contrario, siempre la había encontrado linda, exquisita, pero no la deseaba, mucho menos la amaba. El mayor temor de Terry en momentos como ese era la evocación involuntaria de la única persona a la que sentía realmente pertenecía: Candy. Su rubio y pecoso tormento adolescente, la causa de sus desvelos y manías que rayaban en la locura. Candy... Aquel nombre prisionero de sus labios que, apretados, intentaron compaginar con una Susanna desesperada por escuchar al menos un sesgado "te quiero".

—Tu barba...

Terry se apartó de inmediato.

—Oh, discúlpame, he olvidado por completo pasar por la barbería. Quizá será mejor esperar a mañana que esté limpio y no te incomode.

—No, no te detengas. Luces encantador.

El hombre suspiró profundo y elevando una plegaria de perdón, cerró los ojos hasta adentrarse finalmente en su promesa al honor. Las afiliadas y dormidas caderas de Susanna le parecieron más tortuosas que nunca. Terry siempre había tenido la sensación de estar violentado a una virgen inmaculada cada que debía _"hacerle el amor",_ pero era demasiado tarde para una retirada que amenazase con ofenderla. Así es que en la penumbra de la habitación y con los ojos clavados en la nada cumplió.

Aquella extraña posesión de esposos se repitió por espacio de ocho meses. Susanna convirtió la idea del embarazo en una obsesión que terminaba en llanto desesperado cada que una mancha roja en las sábanas anunciaba que el esperado hijo no palpitaba aun dentro de su vientre.

—Lo mejor será que descansemos un poco de todo esto. Susanna, tal vez nosotros no...

—¡Cállate! Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo —imploró con rabia—. No creas que por estar lisiada he perdido la capacidad.

—No he querido decir eso —susurró Terry con cansancio—. Puede ser que yo tenga algún problema, tu salud, ¡¿qué sé yo?!

—¡Mejor dime que ya quieres largarte con alguna de tus amantes!

—¡Susanna!

Perder los estribos era relativamente fácil cuando se trataba de Susanna Marlow. Con los años y dada su condición, la rubia se había vuelto aún más caprichosa, pero él debía ser paciente, después de todo, ninguna rabieta pesaba tanto como el que hubiese arriesgado su vida para salvarle. Entonces, un loco pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: Adoptar. Aquello representaba en el subconsciente de Terry una disculpa al amor de su vida y una forma, tal vez absurda, de redimirse haciendo algo por un pequeño o pequeña que al igual que su Candy había tenido la mala fortuna de nacer sin la protección de unos amorosos padres. Quizá en un huérfano él podría experimentar, tal y como había conocido al lado de Candy, la inmensa dulzura que pensaba sólo brotaba de los hijos de nadie.

—Sussie —dijo con el tono suave que usaba cuando quería convencerla de algo—. Y si terminamos de una vez por todas esta espera y adoptamos a un niño o niña, lo que prefieras.

Susanna abrió de par en par los almendrados ojos azules. Adoptar no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, pero sabía que la paciencia de Terrence tarde o temprano se agotaría. Aceptar lo que su esposo proponía con entusiasmo bien podría darle un poco de tiempo en lo que un hijo propio llegaba. Y hasta quizá el que Terry la viese en un papel de madre abnegada lograría que al menos comenzase a quererle.

Y así, con pensamientos distintos, pero con la firme convicción de volver a casa con un bebé en brazos, Terry y Susanna partieron rumbo al sur. Lo que la rubia jamás imaginó en aquel largo viaje era que a medida que la distancia se acortaba más y más los recuerdos comenzaban a escocer el muerto corazón de su esposo. Terry estaba empeñado a ir al Hogar de Pony, consciente de la ignorancia de Susanna para con el lugar, a modo de pequeña infidelidad, necesitaba que fuese esa casa hogar la que les diese al futuro heredero o heredera Graham.

Una vez en la vereda principal, Graham notó que el paisaje era muy distinto al de años atrás. La llegada del verano había dejado los prados verdosos mientras el rocío caía fresco de las copas de los árboles. ¡Cuánto evocó Terry en el último tramo a su adorada Tarzán! Imaginando cuáles de esos árboles le habían visto trepar. Fue tanta la emoción que lo embargó que una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios. Susanna quien le observaba de reojo, presumió que aquella demostración de alegría, que creía ya no existía en él, era la prueba de que un hijo sería el comienzo de una vida próspera de matrimonio.

—Muero por regresar con un pequeñito en brazos.

—Susanna, hoy sólo hemos venido a presentar nuestras intenciones, regresaremos en un par de días o cuando nos lo indiquen las mujeres que cuidan de los niños.

—Sabes Terry, me pregunto ¿por qué decidiste cruzar medio país para hacer esto?, en Nueva York existe una infinidad de orfanatos y mi madre es amiga de varios directores.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del actor que temiendo ser descubierto se apresuró a bajar del auto todo lo necesario para poder trasladar a su esposa en silla de ruedas.

—¡Vienen a llevarse a alguien! —se escuchó a lo lejos de una vocecilla infantil.

—¡Niños, niños! Por favor, regresen adentro.

Una mujer casi en la mediana edad salió al paso de los Graham. El hábito remendado que portaba parecía una muestra fehaciente de su abnegada labor.

"Hermana María", pensó Terry a medida que la monja se acercaba. Habían pasado tantos años y, aun así, la mujer conservaba la misma mirada apacible. ¿Sería posible que ella también le fuese a reconocer?

—Bienvenidos. No esperábamos visitas, pero adelante, están en su casa —dijo la hermana mientras tomaba la mano de una pequeña metiéndose entre su faldón.

El Hogar de Pony lucía idéntico salvo por una estancia construida en madera al fondo de la vieja iglesia. Los recuerdos se agolparon con fuerza en los ojos de Terry que sacudiendo la cabeza se ordenó compostura.

—Hermana, gracias por recibirnos. Mi esposo me ha hablado mucho de este lugar, está demás mencionar el motivo que nos tiene aquí.

—Desde luego, señora —contestó la monja servicial.

Una vez en la estancia principal, el enorme cuadro sobre la chimenea le hizo saber a Terry que la otra mujer, también madre de Candy, no vivía más a juzgar por las azucenas que decoraban a modo de altar la fotografía de la regordeta mujer.

—Veo que le ha llamado la atención el retrato de nuestra fundadora. No hay día que los niños o yo no la extrañemos, era una gran mujer —susurró la Hermana María en dirección a Terry.

—Puedo imaginarlo —contestó él con apenas un poco de aire—. Si me disculpan el viaje me ha dejado ansioso, saldré a fumar un cigarrillo y en seguida estoy con ustedes.

Terry abandonó el lugar sin esperar una respuesta. La Hermana lo sabía, sabía quién era y por primera vez desde que se le hubiese ocurrido la idea, comenzó a creer que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y que más que reivindicarse aquello bien podría pasar por burla.

Sus pies en total autonomía le condujeron colina arriba. Candy venía a su mente dolida, era como si la rubia hubiese encontrado la llave del cajón en la que él la había encerrado para no enloquecer de desamor. "Candy... ¿cuánto habrás sufrido la muerte de tu madre?... Candy...", evocaba Terrence mientras sacaba un cigarrillo sin filtro de la cajetilla.

—¡No se puede fumar en mi colina!

El cigarro cayó al instante. Volteando hacia todas direcciones Terry se apresuró a encontrar el origen de la voz que parecía conocer bien sus recuerdos.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —masculló con impaciencia temiéndose loco.

Unos hermosos ojos azules le observaron desde lo alto de una rama. La dueña de tan traviesa voz no era más que una chiquilla de escasos cinco o seis años. Una huérfana quizá, de no ser por las pecas que Terry notó al aguzar la mirada y el ensortijado cabello rubio que a duras penas podía contener un lazo en lo alto de su cabeza. De no ser por aquellos celestes, bien podría juzgar que esa niña era idéntica a Candy, su Candy.

•••

* * *

HELLO!

Lo prometido es deuda, y nuevamente estoy con ustedes presentándoles una nueva historia.

Sigue sin ser el Longfic que creí me haría debutar en su Fandom, ¡pero qué les digo! Fanficker soy.

Quiero comenzar agradeciendo a todos los que se dieron la oportunidad de leerme con "Volverte a Ver", espero seguir contando con su aprobación, más lo que se sumen.

Entiendo que aquí es en donde emergen las preguntas de rigor: ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá? ¿Actualizas rápido? ¿Matarás a Susanna (já)? Y tristemente no tengo las respuestas, sólo puedo decirles que me tengan paciencia y le den mucho amor a este Fic para que llegue a puerto. Las ganas de escribir son inmensas.

Os envío todo mi amor, y una enorme disculpa a mis lectores de SM, prometo pronto volver con ustedes.

Con cariño, su amiga: Andrea Tsukino.


	2. Tony

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la maravillosa obra de Kyoko Mizuki, la historia aquí presentada es enteramente mía._

* * *

 **LIRIOS BLANCOS**

Por Andrea Tsukino

CAPÍTULO 2 "Tony"

Durante los años de guerra el corazón de Terry se vio en constante agitación cada que los titulares de los periódicos anunciaban una nueva emboscada al ejército de los Aliados. En cada desventurada nota el actor parecía leer entre líneas el nombre de Candice White Andley, temiendo con todo su ser que en aquellas bajas que los periodistas de guerra reportaban en cruda sinceridad, estuviese el de una enfermera de Chicago devota a su deber. A pesar de que Terrence nunca tuvo la certeza de que ella hubiese ido a la guerra, la determinación de la rubia y sobre todo su obcecada necedad de inmiscuirse en todo lo que supusiese ayudar a los demás le mantuvo en unas ascuas capaces de hacerle enviar un telegrama o de presentarse personalmente con quien pudiese darle información acerca de la situación de Candy.

Haber siquiera intentado un acercamiento hubiese significado sobrepasar con creces las líneas de lo políticamente correcto. Flagelante como era consigo mismo desde su renuncia al amor, Terry nunca se consideró merecedor ni siquiera de una escueta reseña sobre la vida de Candy. Así es que, con los años, encontró en el tormento de las noticias de guerra un merecido castigo a su cobardía. Hasta que un buen día mientras tomaba el té en alguna habitación de hotel durante su gira por la Costa Oeste, una fotografía en la sección principal le hizo recuperar medianamente la tranquilidad. Un enorme complejo arquitectónico se alzaba detrás de lo que parecía ser el clan Andley reunido a la entrada de un lujoso hotel propiedad de los Leagan. El padre de Eliza y Neil había amasado una considerable fortuna con la creación de una cadena hotelera a lo largo y ancho del país. Charles Leagan había sabido aprovechar la oleada de inmigración deseosa de trabajo aunque este estuviese condicionado a jornadas extenuantes y mal pagadas. Malas prácticas en apariencia desapercibidas gracias a las buenas relaciones y las considerables sumas de dinero que Leagan manejaba en las ciudades en donde operaba.

Para Terrence Graham hubiese sido una fotografía más de la ostentosa clase alta estadounidense de no haber sido porque su mirada recayó instantáneamente en el conocido y redondo rostro que parecía bastante incómodo en una esquina de la última fila. Ahí, entre los Leagan, los Cornwell y los Andley estaba Candy, ajena a la parafernalia de su familia adoptiva con una discreta, pero hermosa sonrisa.

Candy...

Terry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llevar el diminuto rostro impreso de la chica a sus labios, pero antes de que sus sentimientos reprimidos le traicionasen, dejó el periódico sobre la mesita de centro agradeciendo internamente que Candy estuviese bien.

—¿Vienes por un bebé?

Graham sacudió la cabeza regresando de los recuerdos que después de saberle a salvo le atacaron durante un tiempo. ¿Estaría casada?, ¿comprometida? Al menos en la dichosa fotografía no aparecía al lado de nadie a diferencia de Annie Britter que lucía rozagante del guante del _tipito elegante_.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —escuchó desde la copa del árbol.

—Disculpe, mi Lady —respondió mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia que arrancó infantiles risotadas. —Permítame presentarme como debe ser, para eso... ¿sería tan amable de bajar?

Graham necesitaba verle de cerca. La primera impresión había sido la de ver a Candy a través de la mirada afable de la niña, pero sin duda tenía que tratarse de jugarretas de su mente. Las mujeres pecosas eran comunes en el sur así es que aquello no debía ser más que una coincidencia.

—No puedo —balbuceó la niña en volumen poco audible—. Si bajo ahora la Hermana María va a retarme, estoy esperando a mi papá.

"¿Papá?", pensó Terry.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Entonces yo subiré.

Con agilidad, Terry tomó la primera rama con apenas el leve esfuerzo de estirar el brazo causando la admiración inmediata de la chiquilla que ya esperaba por él a mitad del árbol. A medida que el ex noble avanzaba podía sentir como su corazón se encogía entre las diminutas pecas que adornaban el pueril rostro y las palabras de ella: "estoy esperando a mi papá". El parecido era innegable y si alguien lo sabía era él. En aquellos años de juventud, Terry había aprendido a hacer un discreto mapa de la fisonomía de Candy con apenas uno que otro vistazo que no delatase sus sentimientos. Al estar al fin en el mismo ramaje que aquella misteriosa niña, Terry bien pudo apostar toda su fortuna a que tenía frente a sí a la copia casi exacta de Candice White Andley.

—Eres muy rápido para ser un señor.

Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Terry, la chiquilla también era mordaz.

—Debo decir que me esforcé para no hacer el ridículo ante tan bella dama.

La niña rio.

—Soy Tony, ¿y tú?

El nombre retumbó con fuerza en la cabeza de Terrence que aturdido, tuvo que recargar su peso sobre el tronco dudoso de seguir escarbando en algo que probablemente no quería saber.

—Sí que te comen la lengua los ratones, ¡eh! —enunció Tony mientras agitaba su pequeña mano frente a la mirada perdida de Graham.

—Con que Tony —logró decir en mediana compostura—. Yo soy... soy... Romeo, encantado de conocerle.

Un ruborcito corrió por las mejillas salpicadas de puntos marrón.

—¡Oh, mire nada más, mi Lady!, ahora esas pecas suyas están rojas como tomate recién cortado. ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

La niña se llevó instintivamente las manos al rostro intentando ocultar sus reacciones. La cariñosa mano de Terry viajó hasta la cara sonrojada. Había algo extraño que lo animaba a ser amable.

—Pero no te cubras, Tony. Te diré un secreto: no existe rasgo más bello en una mujer que este —dijo señalando la respingada nariz.

—¿De verdad? A mí no me gustan, aunque los adultos dicen que son bonitas.

—¡Bah!, más que bonitas son preciosas, nunca dejes que ningún tonto te diga lo contrario —zanjó sonriendo mientras internamente se burlaba del auto insulto.

El potente ruido de un motor alcanzó a llegar a los oídos de ambos. Desde el padre árbol la entrada al Hogar de Pony era fácil de divisar.

—¡Ahí viene, ahí viene papá!

Terry elevó la mirada en la misma dirección de Tony entreviendo la polvareda del camino principal.

De pronto, un temor a ver a Candy bajando del brazo de un galante hombre le hizo sentir nauseas. Se sentía irracional, todo era tan sencillo como indagar con la niña, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que el interrogatorio estaba de más.

—Señorita pecas, debo irme. Prometa que bajará con cuidado —enunció con cierto dejo de melancolía antes de dar tremendo salto hasta la rama más cercana al suelo.

Apresurado y todavía conmocionado, Terry ingresó de nueva cuenta a la salita en donde Susanna parecía bastante animada platicando con la hermana.

—Mil disculpas, pero debemos irnos ya.

—Pero... ni siquiera has estado aquí para presentar nuestras intenciones.

—Por favor, en otra ocasión será.

Sin dar pie a más explicaciones y con los ojos interrogantes de la hermana María clavados en su nuca, Terry empujó con prisa la silla de ruedas de su esposa hacia la salida.

—Hermana, lo siento mucho —susurró Susanna en dirección a la monja que permanecía en silencio.

—No se preocupe, los esperaremos en otro momento.

La partida de los Graham no contuvo más allá de un frío ademán con la cabeza para decir adiós a la monja y a los pocos niños que ilusionados se habían congregado.

¿La vería? Acaso el angosto camino de entrada y salida del Hogar de Pony sería tan cruel como para cruzar a ambas "familias", o sería solamente el infame rostro del dueño del corazón de Candy el que le recordase con fuerza lo que ya sabía, pero se negaba a entender, que la había perdido para siempre. Un ardor comenzó a quemarle las entrañas a medida que avanzaba. Susanna reclamaba de fondo, pero él no escuchaba. Todo lo que le pasaba en la vida era su culpa, su maldita y jodida culpa. ¡¿Qué se había creído al pensar que aquello había sido una buena idea?! Era como si el destino le estuviese devolviendo el escupitajo ante su osadía. Se sentía estúpido y terriblemente egoísta al creer que Candy le sería perpetuamente fiel.

"No quiero... no puedo verle", pensó con amargura mientras viraba con brusquedad para salir del camino.

—¡Terry! —gritó Marlow.

Justo en el instante que el auto de los Graham quedaba casi perdido entre el follaje un elegante _Rolls-Royce_ sin capote circuló ajeno. En un impulso masoquista Terry volteó, del copiloto no había señales, pero lo que el hombre al volante reflejó fue un dardo envenenado directo a su corazón.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry! —repetía una y otra vez Susanna—. ¡Terrence Graham, ¿qué demonios te pasa?!

Por toda respuesta Terry hundió el pie en el acelerador. Una vez que el auto recobró el camino, Terrence aceleró tanto como su modelo _Bugatti_ le permitió.

—¡Basta, basta, para por favor! —sollozaba la rubia aterrada— ¡Te he dicho que pares el auto!

El crujido del motor sobre cargado competía con los coléricos gritos internos de Graham. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido?! ¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido?! ¿Acaso se habían burlado de él desde los tiempos en que se suponía ella le amaba? Albert había sido para él más que un amigo, era un hermano y ahora todo cobraba sentido en su mente. Aquel embustero no había hecho más que esperar en las sombras la oportunidad idónea para robarle a la mujer de su vida. Tenían una hija, seguramente la primera de muchos más.

De pronto, una mano sobre su brazo y la mirada aterrada de Susanna repleta de lágrimas le hicieron frenar con hosquedad.

—¡Para! —sollozaba ella con apenas un poco de fuerza.

Terry mantenía las manos ardientes pegadas al volante y la vista fija en el camino afortunadamente despejado.

—Susanna, yo...

Quería disculparse, pero en ese momento todo su ser se reducía al punzante dolor de quien se siente traicionado. Muy en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, sabía que no tenía derecho a juzgarles, pero al mismo tiempo el orgullo herido no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¡Deja de llorar!, por favor... —suplicó con un poco de rabia en las palabras.

Como nunca en su vida la presencia de Susanna le pareció asfixiante. Todo el peso del compromiso con ella se le vino encima, y no conforme con eso, también abrió los ojos a los que estaban a punto de hacer en absoluto egoísmo arrastrando a un inocente a su pequeño y retorcido mundo de apariencia. No la amaba, jamás lo haría por mucho que lo intentase, y siendo honestos, lo que fuese que Susanna canturreara profesarle distaba mucho del amor que una vez creyó vivir con Candy.

"¿Albert, Candy?... ¡Albert! De todos los hombres del mundo tuviste que escoger a alguien con quien jamás podré competir".

Un profundo suspiro más parecido a un alarido salió de Terry haciendo temblar a Susanna que, contraria a como siempre actuaba, esta vez se quedó callada tal y como él había pedido.

—Te llevaré al hotel y mañana mismo regresaremos a Nueva York.

—¡¿Nueva York?! ¿Y lo que dijimos acerca de adoptar?

—Sé lo que dije Susanna —interrumpió—. Y te pido mil disculpas por no actuar como se suponía. Esto... esto fue un error.

—Un bebé nunca es un error, Terry, yo...

—No hablo de un hijo, Susanna. Lo nuestro es un error.

En medio de la carretera, Terry pudo apreciar la brisa del campo en sus mejillas. Por primera vez en más de una década se había sentido con libertad. Aquella breve, pero poderosa declaración le recordó a una muy lejana mañana en la que bajo una espesa bruma abordó un barco dejando atrás todo lo conocido para empezar de nuevo.

•••

* * *

HELLO!

Paso de volada a dejarles esta segunda entrega antes de que el trabajo me consuma.

Por fis no me maten, a veces las cosas no son como parecen, y pues debo decirles que soy bien fan de la tensión dramática.

Por fa denme amor.

Con cariño, Andrea Tsukino.


	3. Amores de guerra

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la maravillosa obra de Kyoko Mizuki, la historia aquí presentada es enteramente mía._

* * *

 **LIRIOS BLANCOS**

Por Andrea Tsukino

CAPÍTULO 3 "Amores de guerra"

Lejos de la mistificación a la que fue sometida París entrados los veintes, una joven dama asignaba las últimas indicaciones a su empleada de confianza quien veía con ojos melancólicos la discreta maleta al costado de la que fuese su ama. _Madame_ Bisset había servido a la familia Drumont durante más de cuatro décadas siendo la nana y sirviente fiel de ya tres generaciones. Los Drumont eran una familia acomodada procedente del sur de Francia, su apellido fue bien conocido entre las altas esferas de la sociedad parisina gracias a que una de las primeras descendientes llegadas a la capital había sido íntima de _Marie Antoinette_.

El rumbo sombrío que tomó la familia desde los comienzos de la Gran Guerra otorgó a la anciana Bisset la entereza para ver partir con resignación a la mujer que parecía, hubiese llegado a alegrar la vida de su _chouchou_ como tiernamente llamó desde pequeño al segundo Drumont a su cargo.

—Esta casa no será lo mismo sin usted, _Madame_. Realmente creí que había regresado para reclamar lo que es suyo.

Candy acarició acongojada el petril de la escalera principal, el barroco que la adornaba en formas complejas le recordó la primera noche que pasó en París. Por momentos le parecía que aquella aventura que hubiese iniciado luego de intercambiar correspondencia con Flammy estaba viendo su fin y no precisamente como lo había imaginado.

— _Maman_ Flo, ¿está segura que no quiere venir con nosotras?

La respuesta fue una cálida sonrisa que arrugó considerablemente la hilera de pliegues que bordeaban los ojos celestes de Florance Bisset.

—Mi lugar está aquí, pero siempre que lo desee podrá volver. A mi edad, los recuerdos por más dolorosos que sean son la única ancla que me mantiene en serenidad.

La rubia respiró hondo temiendo que las lágrimas arremetieran con insurgencia sobre sus mejillas. Sin saberlo, aquella sería la última ocasión que Candice le volviese a ver. Hacía casi siete años que había retornado a Chicago con algo más que el uniforme de enfermera. A pesar de que hubiese deseado no volver a pisar Europa, el regreso al lugar que le dio tantas amarguras y efímeras alegrías resultó inaplazable. Las propiedades a su nombre y la burocracia de rigor, dada su posición social, terminaron por traerla de regreso justo un mes después de la celebración de su cumpleaños número 27. Los recuerdos acumulados palpitaban impetuosos dentro de su pecho mientras recorría la _Rue de Vaugirard_. Anthony apareció como siempre en su mente. A pesar de ser una adulta la dulce memoria de su primer amor seguía intacta en algún rincón de su apaleado corazón.

"¿Por qué Anthony?, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estoy maldita como para lograr que todas las personas importantes en mi vida me dejen sola?", pensó con amargura al tiempo que se quitaba un hermoso anillo que dentro llevaba la inscripción: " _Je porte le sourire que tu m'as donné_ " _MD._

¡Qué extraño le parecía ese París! Francia entera le era desconocida si lo pensaba con quietud. La tercera República se había sumido en profundísimos cambios sociales, el creciente nacionalismo y la progresiva industrialización habían alcanzado a la ciudad de forma casi idílica. Era como si ni el tiempo, ni la guerra hubiesen hecho mella en aquellas calles de la _Ciudad de la Luz_ que estoica se negaba a caer.

Una vez instalada en el tren que la llevaría hasta _Le Port de Marseille_ , la oji verde dejó que el estupor de los acontecimientos la sumiese en un profundo sueño en el que volvía a verse con su viejo y gastado uniforme de enfermera de guerra.

Durante el primer tercio de 1916, Candy había partido al frente motivada en gran medida por la camaradería que comenzó a surgir entre ella y Flammy a través de cartas y telegramas. La siempre ruda enfermera del Santa Juana le había relatado a Candy las innumerables andanzas a las que se sometía día a día en pro de su labor. La sangre parecía hervirle a la joven cada que una nueva noticia llegaba sintiendo en lo profundo de su ser la genuina necesidad de unirse a su vieja compañera. Fue así que, contra la voluntad de todos cuantos la conociesen, Candy abordó un trasatlántico en el punto más agudo del conflicto en París. Lo que encontró no fue ni medianamente lo que su mente enarboló en las peores pesadillas. El aroma a sangre que dominaba el ambiente también se apoderó de ella y aunque por momentos internamente lo desease huir nunca fue una opción. Pronto, Candy se acostumbró a las titánicas jornadas gracias a la ayuda de Flammy que rápidamente fungió como su guía. Al cabo de unos meses la rubia llegó a desempeñarse con la misma eficiencia que la enfermera de anteojos. Sin embargo, lejos de la imagen romántica de los uniformes conspicuos de la Cruz Roja, el trabajo en sí mismo resultaba agotador. El descanso no era algo que la rubia recordase y la mayor parte del tiempo la labor era repugnante. Las relaciones entre las enfermeras profesionales y las asistentes voluntarias, en esos entonces, estuvieron reducidas a la rígida e inquebrantable disciplina de hospital ocasionando interacciones en la mayor parte de los casos desprovistas de la calidez a la que Candy estaba acostumbrada. Por ello, el rostro conocido de un viejo amigo entre tanto pesar recargó a Candice de inusitadas fuerzas. El Doctor Michael Drumont había sido traslado al hospital para el que servían Candy y Flammy apenas unas semanas después de la firma del Tratado Económico de París. La amistad que surgió entonces entre el francés y la americana fue incluso más fuerte que aquel primer vistazo durante la fiesta de Eliza Leagan. Michael continuaba siendo el chico encantador que Candy conociese, gestándose entre ellos, casi de inmediato, un trato más allá del de médico/enfermera muy visible para todo el personal.

A sabiendas de las intenciones del galeno y con la honestidad que le caracterizaba, Candy decidió hablarle a Michael con la verdad. Aunque doliese, él tenía que saber que su corazón irremediablemente pertenecía a alguien más. Profundos y misteriosos ojos de mar seguían impávidos adornando sus sueños, aderezando con la última noche que se vieron un sufrimiento que creía, jamás iba a terminar de consumirle. Aún con todo lo dicho por Candy, Michael jamás desistió en la tarea de agradarle. El esfuerzo que parecía impensable entre tanta desgracia y en un ambiente que sólo procuraba lo profesional se produjo. Drumont estaba convencido de que una mujer como ella no sería fácil de volver a encontrar. Día a día, con inmensa paciencia abrió en Candy la perspectiva sobre lo que podía significar una relación de pareja más allá de la utópica idea de novela. Él sabía que no era visto en el mismo grado de intensidad, pero al menos había aprecio, tal vez hasta abusando de su confianza bien pudo decir que Candy le quería y eso le fue suficiente para mostrarle que podía ser el hombre que ella necesitase.

Y así, en la intimidad de su habitación, Candy se dijo noche a noche que era el momento de dejar ir a Terrence y aceptar de una buena vez el amor que le ofrecía el médico francés aunque este nunca se acercase a lo que seguía sintiendo por su ex compañero del colegio. Oscuros y húmedos pasillos, precarios como suponía una labor en el frente, fueron testigos silenciosos del temeroso intento de Candy por darle una nueva oportunidad al amor. De la mano de Michael, Candice White comenzó a dejarse envolver en lo que muchos años después comprendió, fue solamente una escapatoria a lo que su mente y alma jamás dejaron de desear.

El 11 de noviembre de 1918 cayó como un mensaje de aliento sobre el viejo continente. Las heridas aún estaban frescas y las vidas cobradas nunca iban a resarcirse, pero la esperanza era el motor suficiente para lo que se viniese. Consumados los trámites de rigor Candy y Michael pudieron al fin verse más allá de las murallas del hospital al que estaban adscritos. La relación pareció formalizarse el día en que Candy decidió enviar dos cartas contando lo que estaba pasando en su vida y corazón.

* * *

01 de diciembre de 1918

París, Francia.

Mi queridísimo, Albert:

Sé que cuando estas líneas lleguen a tus manos habrás podido perdonarme por haberte hecho sufrir con mi partida. ¿Ahora ves que no mentí cuando dije que nada iba pasarme? Se necesita más que una guerra para detener a quien tú formaste.

Albert, te escribo con la frente sudorosa confesando que es la décima hoja que desperdicio con mis rodeos tontos. Tranquilo, que estoy intacta, tal vez únicamente con un nuevo accesorio que aún no me atrevo a portar cotidianamente.

He conocido a alguien. Perdona lo abrupto de mis palabras, pero a ti no puedo mentirte, no a ti que me conoces mejor que nadie.

Michael (ese es su nombre), es un gran hombre, honorable ante todo y el mejor cirujano que he visto en mi vida. Conociéndote sé que en estos momentos te preguntas si acaso únicamente estoy describiendo a un buen compañero y la verdad es que hay más que eso. Michael fue la mano fuerte que me sostuvo cuando creí que no podía más, fue también la voz dulce que me calmó en los momentos más infernales de esta cruenta guerra que no trajo nada más que muerte y desolación. Con esto que te digo, bien podrás entender a qué me refiero con decirte que: he conocido a alguien.

Ese alguien está próximo a convertirse en mi esposo y quiero que sepas que no anhelo nada más que saber que el mejor amigo, padre y hermano que la vida pudo darme está feliz por nosotros.

Las inquietudes que sé, asaltan tu alma con esta torpe confesión, prometo se verán resueltas tan pronto como la situación política te permita viajar a Francia.

No voy a volver, Albert.

Tú mejor que nadie sabe que si lo hago dejaré ir esta oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

Por último, abusando de nuestra enorme confianza, te pido que mantengas esto al margen de los demás. Ya haré mis propias confesiones dado el momento, por ahora, sólo tú y mis amadas madres estarán al tanto de lo que pienso hacer con mi vida.

Con amor, Candice White Andley.

* * *

01 de diciembre de 1918.

París, Francia.

Señorita Pony y Hermana María:

Escribo esta carta en la emoción de mi primer día en un típico café parisino. El Sena a mis pies me hace pensar tanto en nuestros paseos veraniegos. Quizá piensen que no viene mucho al caso, pero quiero agradecerles por la hermosa infancia que nos dieron a mí, a Annie y a Tom.

La guerra al fin ha terminado y debo decir que no me hubiese sido posible soportarle de no haber aprendido de ustedes, mis queridas madres. La abnegación y el amor por el prójimo que tantas veces les observé fueron los elementos indispensables de mis días en el hospital.

Tal vez se estén preguntando cuándo es que será mi regreso, y aquí es en donde las palabras comienzan a costarme. Hermana María, Señorita Pony, confío en que sabrán entenderme... He decidido quedarme en Europa, la razón, es que estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas rehacer mi vida, y quién sabe, hasta darle una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Deben saber que he aceptado las buenas intenciones de un honorable médico que fue mi compañero al frente y que ya tenía el gusto de conocer durante mi adolescencia. Michael Drumont es el hombre que pretende ser mi esposo. Sé que ustedes saben que jamás faltaría a mis principios y que sí he aceptado su propuesta es porque veo en él la nobleza que ustedes mismas me enseñaron a distinguir.

Disculpen si consideran que no estoy haciendo las cosas correctamente, pero en mi corazón apenas alcanzo a divisar una pequeña ranura con luz y esa luz es Michael.

Prometo que más pronto de lo que imaginan estaré al pie de la colina con un hombre bueno a mi lado.

Con amor, Candice White Andley.

* * *

La vida pareció sonreírle a Candy en ese entonces cuando ambas cartas fueron contestadas con bienaventuranzas para los futuros y con la confirmación de viaje de Albert entrados los primeros meses de 1919.

— _Excusez moi, Madame, nous sommes arrivés._

La aterciopelada voz del mozo despertó a Candy. El sol se encontraba cerca del crepúsculo cuando finalmente llegó al puerto de Marsella. El ambarino del cielo y el bombardeo de recuerdos durante el trayecto recapitularon en ella aquel día en que portó por primera vez el anillo que ahora guardaba celosamente en el interior de su bolso de mano.

Los tímidos pasos de Candice ataviada en un exquisito vestido blanco contrastaron aquella tarde de mayo con la magnificencia de _Saint Sulpice_. La madre de Michael, Claudine Drumont hubo aceptado de buena gana la unión de su primogénito al saber que la enfermera americana procedía de una de las mejores familias de Estados Unidos. Siendo así, no objetó la precipitada decisión con la única condición de que la ceremonia fuese celebrada en la iglesia que la había visto desposarse con el general Michael Alexandre Drumont, difunto padre del prometido.

Dulces Candy no adornaron las manos de la novia, pero en lo profundo de su ser la rubia se sintió acompañada por todo lo que le recordase a su casa. En el momento del intercambio de votos, Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas cuando sin saberlo, el novio hubo intercalado una cita de Romeo y Julieta junto a la promesa de amor eterno.

Romeo...

La temperatura helada de aquella noche de estreno jamás dejó de estar latente en las madrugadas de insomnio, ni en los besos desprovistos de pasión que apocadamente aceptaba de Michael. Aunque Candy jamás mintió entorno a sus sentimientos, la realidad era que seguía creyendo, tal vez ingenuamente, que un día habría de olvidar. Años habían pasado desde la última revista en la que le vio en portada. Desde su huida al frente Candy se había empeñado en exterminar cualquier acercamiento a noticias de Terry, incluso llegó a prohibirle a la Hermana María que continuase con la absurda colección de recortes y cada que alguien sacaba Broadway a colación no dudaba ni un segundo en finiquitar la conversación.

—Terry...

El par de sílabas salieron involuntarias de sus labios mientras abordaba el barco. Tanto tiempo llevaba el nombre vedado que el escucharlo nuevamente de su propia voz le provocó un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo hasta hacerle palidecer. No podía explicarse cómo era posible que, a tantos años de aquello y con incluso un duelo de por medio, la sensación avasalladora que representaba Terrence Grandchester, o Graham seguía intacto como flecha apostada en lo más profundo de su maltrecho corazón.

•••

* * *

NOTA: La traducción de la inscripción del anillo de Candy es: Llevo la sonrisa que tú me has dado*.

Hey!

OMG, primero una gran disculpa, sé que no tengo perdón por ser tan tardada en esto de las actualizaciones, pero agradezco enormemente la paciencia y el amor que me están dando. Sé que muchas de ustedes están algo inquietas por la historia y su progreso, pero creanme que cuando empiezo algo, lo termino.

Este capítulo es muy especial para mí, creo que aquí algunas inquietudes serán medianamente resueltas. Hace mucho, cuando tuve la idea de escribir un fanfic en este fandom, me llamó la atención la idea de Michael en la vida de Candy, ¿lo recuerdan? es el médico francés que conoce durante una fiesta de Eliza. Creo que él hubiese sido un buen hombre para aliviar un poco a nuestra adorada pecosa.

Partiendo de lo anterior, aquí es cuando me gustaría dejar claro algo, mis ideas, salen de locuras que pasan por mi cabeza. Claro que los escenarios pueden ser parecidos, las situaciones incluso, pero digo esto, porque ya me he topado con comentarios como: Candy no fue a la guerra, tu historia no concuerda con CCHF, etc. y la realidad es que no concuerda, ni concordará simple y sencillamente porque es mía. Así es que si no son estrictos en ese aspecto, están en el lugar indicado.

Agradezco nuevamente a quienes se pasan por este espacio, ustedes saben lo especial que es para mí cada review, fav y follow, incluso sus vistas anónimas. :)

Y por fa no me maten por andar rehaciendo la vida de los protagonistas, a fin de cuentas no pierdan de vista que es un Terryfic y que muy pronto comenzará lo mero mero bueno, já.

Les mando un gran abrazo y todo mi amor.

Con cariño, su amiga: Andrea Tsukino.


End file.
